Hyperdimension Neptunia New Horizons
by majinI
Summary: A new OC is dragged into the conflict between the goddesses and Arfoire how will he change the future of gameindustri? Expect crossovers from various games. Takes place during the first game but will eventually lead into the Mk2 and eventually into the new game once it is out.


**Hyperdimension Neptunia – New Horizons**

**Author's Notes & Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT OWN HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA...but this fanfic is mine!**

**This is basically a fanfic that will start off in the first game which will branch off into the mk2 series once it is done. Expect alot of references a bunch of crossovers from other games. I will accept suggestions...as long as they are sensible, because this fanfic leads into mk2 don't expect Gust or Nisa to appear at first as it would make no sense for the story.**

**PS. I will also accept questions and suggestions as to how to improve my fanfic...I'm still new at this...X_X.**

**PSS. I will be answering stuff here before I start the story so stay tuned for it each chapter after this one...assuming anyone throws in reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Unknown Leader

_There's a reason for everything...cause and effect._

In that case...what am I...?

_Someone lost...and found._

As he opened his eyes he stared around, he was completely surrounded by darkness much like all the lights in a room went out. He stumbled around a bit but as he kept walking it was clear that either he wasn't covering any ground or rather the whole place looked the same.

?: "Who am I...or rather...where am I?" He said as he stared out to the emptiness.

Histoire: "Good, it seems you're awake...after 3000 years." Said a voice coming from behind him.

?: "Oh great I must be going crazy now...a floating book."

Histoire: "To be more precise I am a floating tome...I am the world's everything and everything is me."

?: "In any case one thing still eludes me what do you want...?" he said in an unsure tone.

Histoire: "I need you to free me from this seal."

?: "Two things first,one why would I help you and two, assuming I do say yes...what do you want me to do?"

Histoire: "The whole world will be destroyed if this continues...which would mean you will be destroyed along the world as well."

?: "Ouch...looks like I got shot down big time...in any case what do you want me to do?"

Histoire: "I want you to search for four key fragments among the four landmasses I only know that each key is guarded by a strong boss monster."

?: "Understood...one more thing, my name...who am I?"

Histoire: "Your name is...Hajin."

* * *

Planeptune – Location: Unknown

_As we look towards the future..._

Will it bring salvation?

_Or our own destruction?_

As Hajin looked around he only saw the lush green forests that surrounded him. He began to wonder about the weird dream he had, as he began to ponder more about it his head began to hurt much like someone slammed a sledgehammer into his head. As he began to scan his surroundings he saw no signs of life around him.

As Hajin struggled to get back up, he slipped falling back down onto the ground. As he was asleep such a long period his body was not used to moving around so suddenly. Refusing to give up Hajin once again began forcing himself to get back up on his feet. It was unclear if he was being driven by his mission from Histoire, or rather out of pure stubbornness.

It took a while for Hajin to actually get back up again, at this point Hajin not knowing what to do, or rather not knowing where to go Hajin began wondering aimlessly much like a headless chicken. Eventually Hajin came across a stream which he could see what he looks like, as he looked into the water what he saw completely shocked him.

What he saw in the water was a kid probably twelve or thirteen years old, he was in a completely black outfit which was covered by a black cloak. As he was distracted by his appearance he was suddenly attacked in the back by a dogoo causing him to fall into the river. The water current in the stream was apparently strong enough to drift him someways downstream.

Neptune: "Hey, do you think its alive?" said Neptune while poking Hajin's body with her wooden sword.

Compa: "His breathing and heart rate seem to be normal, I should perform CPR just to be sure."

Even though Hajin lost all memories he could at least tell what CPR was, the mere thought of kissing a girl was enough of a shock to forcibly wake Hajin up. As Hajin got up in such a hurry, he did not even realize her chest was directly in his face resulting in Hajin's ending up directly in Compa's cleavage.

Compa: "Kyaa!" she exclaimed much in surprise.

Which in turn resulted in Neptune striking Hajin in the face with her wooden sword, much similar to hitting a home run with a baseball bat sending Hajin flying into a nearby tree. When Hajin finally awoke for a second time he found himself slapped continuously by Compa as if she were trying to wake someone up.

Hajin: "I'm awake, I'm awake!" he exclaimed.

Compa: "Thank goodness you're awake, I was worried for a moment that nep-nep might have sent you into a coma."

Hajin: "I too am sorry for that...incident earlier." He said bowing his head in apology.

Neptune: "So anyway, watcha doin floating in the river are you some kind of fish alien?"

Hajin: "I'm not a fish alien I'm from the land of pudding!" he said trying to counter her randomness with his own.

Neptune: "The land of pudding what's it like there?" she said joyfully much to Hajin's surprise

Hajin: "I was joking about the land of pudding, I'm just like your nurse friend here...anyway name's Hajin."

Compa: "So you're not an alien then Mr. Alien?"

Hajin: "No...I am not what are you ladies doing out all the way here anyway?"

Neptune: "We are traveling to a dungeon to exterminate a super strong boss monster."

Hajin: "Wait a minute...if that's the case please take me with you!" Hajin said this time with some desperation in his voice.

Neptune: "Sure, why not the more heads the merrier right?"

This time the journey mostly went off without a hitch, as they saw the entrance to the dungeon it was blocked by an army of punis. The army of puni's were gathered around a giant puni which looked like a giant green slime. Hajin searched himself which much to his surprise he found that he at least had a revolver and a wooden sword on him.

Hajin was eager to deliver payback to the dogoo but much to his disappointment he could not find it amongst the horde of monsters. Hajin went through the battle plan with Neptune and Compa, the basic plan was to defeat enough monsters to the point that the giant puni would intervene then defeat the giant puni and the rest should flee.

When they were ready Hajin gave a slight nod to Neptune and Compa as a signal to begin the attack. As they charged down the slope with Neptune leading the assault, the punis on the other hand immediately turned their attention towards them. Even though though Hajin had next to no battle experience he at least knew that his plan would work.

Neptune was the first one to take out a puni with her wildly swinging her wooden sword. Hajin whipped out his revolver and shot the puni behind Neptune, out of the three of them Neptune was doing the best with seven punis down within the first minute. As the battle raged on with fifty punis taken out the giant puni was forced to intervene.

All the other punis on the other hand kept their distance from the group choosing to leave the battle to their leader. The giant puni morphed into a ball and started rolling towards them, it moved incredibly fast for its large size. As they dodged the first attack the giant puni came rolling back a second time aiming for Compa.

Hajin knew that she was not going to be able to dodge the attack for a second time. Doing what his instincts told him he rushed straight at Compa pushing her out of the way causing him to get rolled over by the giant puni instead. Even though Hajin was hit and battered terribly by the puni's attack he still struggled and forced himself to get back up.

As he saw the puni rolling back for a third time Hajin took out his revolver and shot the giant puni several times. The first two shots didn't do much to the puni but the third one sent if off balance causing it to land upside down. Seeing this as a moment of weakness Neptune went in for the kill and started to beat it up with her wooden sword.

As the puni recovered it retreated slightly to create some distance from Neptune. Compa on the other hand loaded her syringe with some healing medicines and injected it into Hajin. The effects of the chemicals was almost instantaneous but when it took effect Hajin no longer felt pain within his body.

The giant puni refrained from turning into a ball again, this time it chose to jump high up into the air. The giant puni aiming for Neptune as it perceived her as the biggest threat out of the three of them. Hajin began assessing the situation, he knew that this was basically the turning point of the battle.

If Neptune were able to hold her own against the giant puni for a while to create an opening he would be able achieve victory. As the giant puni was about to land straight on top of Neptune she performed a thrust to the sky to meet the attack. It was evident that Neptune was struggling under the crushing weight of the puni, for Hajin he knew that this was his chance to strike.

Hajin told Compa to fire her needles at the puni to soften him up as he went in for the kill, Hajin began charging straight at the boss with the needles whistling right past him. He took one leap of faith at the puni delivering one final slash to the giant puni. As the final blow was dealt to the giant puni its body could no longer take it anymore causing it to explode. As the rest of the punis saw the downfall of their leader horror filled their eyes causing them to scatter.

Hajin: "Looks like we won..." he said with a sigh of relief.

Neptune: "Wow, how did you know that all of them would scatter if we beat the boss?"

Hajin: "I took a big gamble, it was either that or they would all come get attack us back for revenge." he said in a jokingly tone.

Neptune: "So you had no real idea and chose to jump in head first?"

Hajin: "Exactly~"

This is turn caused them both of them to slightly fear Hajin in turn, as they entered the cave Hajin did not expect the surroundings to be completely different. Inside was similar to an abandoned storage with dusty crates, rusty fences and old machinery. As the group continued down the hallway the occasionally ran into groups of dogoos and pixelvaders.

The dogoos were of little to no problem to hem, as they elimated the last group of monsters they reached the final room of the dungeon. The room was quite spacious, in fact it was large to fit a giant boss monster inside but Hajin did not see anything in sight. As Hajin thought back to the fight back with the giant puni he can't help but worry more about this boss fight.

Compa: "Come on out Mister monster~" she said quite cheerfully while ringing the descent bell. Which in turn caused the giant guard vermin to drop from the tube above them and landing straight in front of them.

Hajin: "Okay, explain to me how the hell are we supposed to beat that?" he exclaimed at the mere sight of the boss.

Neptune: "Simple, we just beat it up till it can't move anymore."

Hajin: "This is just pure insanity."

As Hajin tried to formulate some kind of plan to beat the monster he knew that it was no use. Despite this Neptune still rushed forward to challenged the monster head on, Using this as an opportunity to analyze the monster's movements. The guard vermin took a single slash at Neptune, the attack was slow enough for Neptune to jump right on top of the sword then use it as a spring board to jump and hit the guard vermin on the head.

This stunt however only made the monster angry in return, the guard vermin began trashing about swinging its sword around much like an enraged beast. This was the part that Hajin was afraid of, he knew that an enraged beast would be very unpredictable. The guard vermin began charging at Neptune much like an enraged wild boar.

Even though the guard vermin was slow while attacking it was fast on its legs. The speed it moved was so fast that Neptune did not even have time to react, With one swift strike from its claws it sent Neptune straight towards Hajin and Compa flying past them slamming straight into a wall. This was beyond anything Hajin could foresee it was something straight out of nightmare.

The beast was relentless, the second it sent Neptune it immediately went in pursuit of its prey. Hajin knew that victory was hopeless at this point, although some part of him knew that victory was possible with Neptune. Just on reaction Hajin whipped out his revolver and began shooting at the creature's legs.

Compa realized what Hajin was trying to do began following suit and shot her needles at the right legs instead. Upon the continuous barrage of bullets and needles the guard vermin lost balance on its right side almost causing it to fall over. Hajin knew this was his chance to strike, as he sheathed his revolver he brandished his sword charging at the guard vermin.

As he struck the left side he finally toppled the mighty beast, Hajin knew that it was not over yet.

Hajin needed this diversion in order to save Neptune, the guard vermin on the other hand became enraged even further. As it struggled to get back up again it got frustrated to the point that it just threw its sword straight at Neptune.

Within that instant without even thinking Hajin threw himself in front of Neptune as a human shield. As the sword slashed straight across his chest he felt an immense amount of pain but at the same time he had no regrets. As he collapsed to the floor he was barely conscious but he could see his own pool of blood in front of him.

It was at this moment he saw a flash of purple light behind him, behind no longer lay an unconscious Neptune but rather a woman with twin tail braids. This Neptune in fact looked much more serious and mature as compared to her child counterpart. As she readied her sword it was no longer her wooden sword but rather a completely black sword.

Neptune: "You shall pay for hurting my friend." she said in a dead serious tone.

This time the guard vermin was back up on its feet, only difference was it had lost its sword. The guard vermin could care less at this point all it wanted was to kill Neptune. As the guard vermin charged straight at Neptune it began to mindlessly attack her with its claws. Neptune on the other hand was fast, the guard vermin could not even land a single hit on her.

As Neptune went on the offensive the guard vermin found itself being completely unable to keep up with her. In fact it could not even keep track of her, the guard vermin chose to mindlessly slashing the air with its claws. Neptune on the other hand was able to avoid the attacks with ease but in turn it was hard to get in on the monster.

Neptune on the other hand deciding to end the fight went in and caught the guard vermin's attack with her bare hands finally delivering the a slash to the guard vermin finishing it off. Hajin could only stare in awe at her power despite he was bleeding on the floor being barely conscious. As Compa rushed towards Hajin she began immediately bandaging him.

As the boss was defeated it was carrying a key fragment, much to Hajin's relief that his efforts were not in vain.

Hajin: "That...was a miracle..." he said weakly before passing out.

_What is our purpose?_

Why do we exist?

* * *

Planeptune – Location: Compa's House

When Hajin came to he found himself in a house, he could tell it was a girl's room. If he had to guess it had to be either Compa's or Neptune's house. As he attempted to get out of bed Neptune and Compa came barging into the room. This in turn made it look like a very awkward situation since they were carrying bandages.

Hajin: "How long was I out?" pretending to avoid the awkward situation.

Compa: "About two days, your injuries finished healing after the first day." Which in turn caused some confusion as to how such a fatal injury healed so fast.

Hajin: "I see, in any case I thank you from the bottom of my heart." he said as he got on both knees and gave a long but single bow.

Neptune: "No worries, you saved me and we saved you so we're even."

Hajin: "In that case would you two tell me more about yourselves?"

Compa: "Well I'm a nurse in training and Nep-Nep over here is an amnesiac."

Hajin: "What a coincidence, I too am an amnesiac."

Neptune: "Then could you perhaps be...my long lost brother?"

Hajin: "In that case Compa could be our mother!"once again adding his own randomness to hers.

Neptune: "Then who's the father?"

Hajin: "Good point, guess it wouldn't work out."

As a sign of appreciation Hajin volunteered to cook dinner which was against Compa's wishes for the patient to be up and active. As several recipes went through his head, despite not knowing who he was cooking still felt like second nature to him. As he was thinking about several things he did not even realize he was juggling kitchen knives while cooking at the same time.

As he finished cooking Hajin did not even realize how much he had actually cooked, the amount of food he prepared was enough to feed a family of eight, Hajin on the other hand was so absorbed in his own cooking that he lost count. This as a result shocked both Compa and Neptune by the fact that Hajin could actually be better than Compa at cooking.

* * *

Planeptune – Location: Unknown

?: "It would seem that he has awakened mistress." said a cloaked figure.

Arfoire: "It was probably Histoire's doing but his interference matters not."

Pirachu: "What should our next course of action be chump?"

?: "Once our forces have assembled we shall launch an attack on Planeptune claiming it for ourselves. Thus launching our plan into phase two."

Arfoire: "I am curious however, where did you manage to get our supplies from?"

?: "Let's just say that our associates in Avenir were more than happy to give it to us for...testing purposes."

Pirachu: "Besides, even if our assault fails we still got our secret weapon chump."

* * *

**The secret weapon Pirachu is referring to is not Histoire but something similar, Hajin the reason of why Hajin heals so fast along with a bunch of other stuff regarding his past will be revealed throughout the story expect a bunch of crossovers from other games. Constructive criticism is welcome**

**PS. Prize to anyone who can guess who's their secret weapon.**

**Hajin**

**Height - 120cm (4ft) [yes he's shorter than Neptune]**

**Weight - 25Kg**

**Likes - Cats, Himself**

**Hates - Himself, Seafood**


End file.
